Friend or Foe
by Miroke
Summary: Kurama and Hiei meet an ice demon and team up with her. But what will happen when Kurama finds a young girl in an alley. She is beaten and passed out. R/R
1. Default Chapter

The day was bright and sunny and Yuske and Botan were sitting on the   
roof of the school talking about Yuske's next mission.   
  
"So are you ready for your next big mission?" Botan asked and clasped   
her hands together.   
  
"Another mission so soon can't I have a little vacation?" Yuske asked   
and crossed his arms.   
  
"Well you might like this one." Botan said and smilied as she got Yuske's   
attention.   
  
"I'm listening." Yuske said and turned his attention to Botan.   
  
"Koenma has heard of Hiei and Kurama teaming up with a young girl by   
the name of Kiza, she is a ice demon, And there is also another probelm  
but Koenma has assigned me to take care of that." Botan said and then   
looked down at the door which had just opened.   
  
"Yuske are you up here?" Keiko asked as she walked out on to the   
roof.   
  
"Oh no." Yuske said and jumped down in front of Keiko.   
  
"Hello Yuske what were you doing up there?" Keiko asked and then   
she saw Botan sitting on the roof where Yuske had just jumped down   
from.   
  
"Oh I see what was going I'm sorry I distrubed you." Keiko said and turned   
and started for the door.   
  
"No it's not what you think!" Yuske yelled and ran after Keiko.   
  
"She always gets him everytime." Botan said and smilied.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kurama where is Hiei?" A young girl with ice blue hair and moon silver eyes  
asked as she turned to look out a window.  
  
"I don't know Kiza, I haven't seen him all day." Kurama said as he turned to look  
at her and smilied.   
  
"Damnit." Kiza said and hit the window seal.  
  
"Why are you so worried about where Hiei is?" Kurama asked and kinda smilied  
at her slightly blushing at the question.   
  
"I just need to talk to him about something." Kiza said and pushed some hair   
back out of her face.   
  
"Oh alright." Kurama said and smilied and then started to walk for the door to   
leave for a while.   
  
Kurama walked out side and stood a minute and looked back at the door he had  
just walked out of and smilied. 'Hiei finally has a girl who really cares about him,   
he's lucky she's very beautiful.' Kurama said to himself and started to walk away.  
  
Kurama walked until he was close to Yuske's school and then he senced a demon  
and turned to the way it was coming from. Kurama walked into a dark alley and noticed  
a bunch of feathers shivering near the wall. Kurama walked over closer to the feathers  
and noticed that it was a young girl.   
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked and reached down to touch the girl's wing.   
  
"No stay away from me!" The young girl screamed and jumped up into a fighting  
stance.   
  
She had silver hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She had solid white wings that were  
huge in size.   
  
"What do you want why can't you just leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at Kurama.  
  
"Leave you alone, I'm sorry but I haven't done anything to you." Kurama said and moved a   
little closer to her and tryed to reach for her again.   
  
"I said stay the hell away!" She yelled and then the sky started to flash with lighting.   
  
Kurama looked at her in shock. It was like she was controling the lighting.  
  
"Clam down I dont' want to hurt you." Kurama said and walked closer to her.  
  
"Stay...back.." The young girl tryed to say but she was to weak and passed out.  
  
Kurama ran and caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked her as he held her in his arms.   
  
"Huh?" The young girl said as she opened her eyes a little to see a red haired  
young man looking down at her in concern. And then she passed out again in  
his arms.   
  
*********************  
  
Kurama walked back to where Hiei and Kiza were and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Kiza asked.  
  
"It's me." Kurama said.  
  
Kiza opened the door and looked at Kurama in shock.   
  
"Who's she?" Kiza asked confused.  
  
"I don't know her name or anything about her but I found her in an alley."  
Kurama said as he walked over to a bed and layed her down on it and moved  
her wings where they were at her side.   
  
"What is she?" Kiza asked as she poked at one of the young girl's wings.  
  
"I don't know, please don't do that." Kurama said as she went and got a bowl  
filled with some water and a towel. Kurama walked over to the bedside of the  
young girl and started to clean her face with the wet towel.   
  
"I wonder what happened to her?" Kiza asked as she watched Kurama clean   
the young girl up.   
  
"I don't know but we can't tell anyone about her until she get's better." Kurama  
said and turned his gaze to Kiza.  
  
Kiza nodded. Kurama turned back to the young girl and started to remove her   
clothes to clean them.   
  
"What are you doing!" Kiza yelled and covered her eyes.   
  
"I'm taking her clothes off, why, what's wrong?" Kurama asked and kinda smilied  
at Kiza reaction to what he was doing.   
  
"Get out I'll do that you just stay out, or no better yet go to my room and get some  
of my old clothes for her to wear she looks the same size as me." Kiza said and   
pushed Kurama away from the young girl.   
  
"Alright." Kurama said and started for Kiza's room in the back of the building.   
  
About that time Hiei walked in and noticed a strange smell in the room.   
  
"Who's in here?" Hiei asked in an angry tone. And then he saw a young girl with  
large white wings laying on a bed.   
  
"Hiei so your finally back huh." Kiza said as she walked into the room with a wet   
towel and a bowl of water.   
  
"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Hiei asked in a even more angry tone.  
  
"Kurama found her and brought her here, she is pretty beat up Hiei." Kiza said   
as she put the wet towel on the young girl's forehead.   
  
The young girl moaned when she did this and opened her eyes a little.   
  
"Kurama she's waking up!" Kiza yelled at Kurama who was in the back getting some  
clothes for her.   
  
The young girl opened her eyes to see a young girl and a young man looking at her  
in confusion.   
  
"Who are you?" The young girl asked and started to look around the room.  
  
"I'm Kiza and he's Hiei." Kiza said and pointed at herself and then at Hiei.  
"What's your name?" Kiza asked the young girl as she took the towel off   
her forehead.  
  
"Izeta." The young girl said and started to set up in the bed and noticed that she  
was naked. "Where are my clothes?" Izeta asked in surprised and grabbed the   
blanket up around her.   
  
"Her are you some clothes." Kurama said as she walked into the room holding some  
of Kiza's old clothes.   
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm part fairy and part kitsune." Izeta said as she took the clothes from Kurama.   
  
"Come on guys let's let her change." Kiza said and grabbed Hiei and Kurama by the  
collar of their shirts and drug them into the other room.  
  
"Weird demons." Izeta said and shook her head as she watched the young ice demon  
drag the other two men into the other room. She got up and put the strange clothes on  
that the red haired man had gave her. "What strange clothes." Izeta said as she put   
them on. She had to cut the back out of the shirt so her wings could come through.   
She walked into the room that she saw the other three go into and looked around.  
"Is anyone one in here?" Izeta asked and poked her head around a corner and saw the   
three talking to each other.   
  
"What were you thinking when you brought her here?" Hiei asked in a angry tone.  
  
"She needed help and I just couldn't leave her in the alley, no could I?" Kurama asked  
Hiei.   
  
Hiei just turned to look at the doorway where Izeta was standing her large wings spread  
out behind her and her head down. "I'm sorry I have been a burden on you I will leave now,  
thank you for your help." Izeta said and turned and started to walk out of the building but  
was stopped by Kurama grabbing her hand.   
  
"Please don't go your welcome here isn't she Hiei." Kurama said and turned and looked at  
Hiei with a 'You better say yes' look on his face.   
  
"I suppose." Hiei said and turned and walked into another room.   
  
Kurama turned back to Izeta and smilied at her. "See your welcome." Kurama said.  
  
"Thank you ever so much." Izeta said and smilied at him.   
  
"I'm going to see if you made Hiei any mader that he already was." Kiza said and walked  
past Kurama and Izeta. Kiza sent Kurama a 'She can't stay' glare as she walked past him.  
  
"I don't think your friends approve of me being here." Izeta said and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well I approve of it." Kurama said and pulled her close and hugged her.   
  
She folded her wings so they wouldn't get in the way and she wrapped her arms around him.   
"Thank you so much." She said as she closed her eyes.   
  
Kurama looked down at her and smilied. 'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself. 


	2. The Gang Meets Izeta Chapter 2

Yuske and Kuwabara were walking down the street talking  
about what they had heard about Hiei and Kurama and this  
ice demon girl named Kiza.   
  
"So what your telling me is that the srimp has a little girl  
friend is that it?" Kuwabara asked and smilied.  
  
"I don't think so Hiei isn't the type to care that much about  
relationships." Yuske said and then turned his attention to  
Kurama walking down the street with a young girl holding  
onto his arm.   
  
The girl was wearing a long black jacket that went down to   
the ground.  
  
"Kurama!" Yuske yelled and ran over to Kurama.  
  
"Oh hello Yuske." Kurama said and then turned to look at   
the young girl who was on his arm. She was now hiding   
behind him.   
  
"Hey who's she?" Kuwabara asked and pointed at the young  
girl hiding behind Kurama.   
  
"Oh her name's Izeta." Kurama said as she looked at the young  
girl hide behind him. "You don't need to be afraid of them they   
want hurt you." Kurama said and moved aside from Izeta.   
  
"Hey how's it going I'm Yuske and the idiot is Kuwabara." Yuske  
said and nodded toward Kuwabara who was looking at Izeta like  
he was in love. "Hey Kuwabara." Yuske said and waved his hand  
in Kuwabara face.   
  
"She's pretty." Kuwabara said and grabbed Izeta's hands in his   
and just stared at her.   
  
"Kurama." Izeta said in a confused and scared tone.  
  
"Alright Kuwabara you don't want to scare her anymore than   
she already is." Yuske said and shoved Kuwabara back away   
from Izeta.   
  
"Come on Yuske you know you think she's beautiful to."   
Kuwabara said and elbowed Yuske.  
  
"Well I will admit that she is a little cute." Yuske said and   
then turned away from Izeta.   
  
Izeta looked at him and smilied. "Kurama where were we going   
again?" Izeta asked him as she kept her eye on Kuwabara.  
  
"Yuske!" Botan yelled as she ran up behind him.  
  
"What is it Botan?" Yuske asked and turned around so he   
could see her better.  
  
"Oh hi Botan." Kuwabara said and walked up as close next to   
her as he could.  
  
"Hi Kuwabara, oh who is this?" Botan asked when she noticed a   
young girl standing beside Kurama.   
  
"Oh Botan this is Izeta she's a friend of Kurama's." Yuske said.  
  
"Hello how do you do?" Botan asked and smilied at Izeta.   
  
Izeta pulled on Kurama's shirt arm.   
  
"What?" Kurama asked and leaned down so he could hear what   
Izeta had to say.  
  
"Doesn't she work for Koenma?" Izeta whispered into Kurama's ear.  
  
"Yes why?" Kurama asked a little confused.  
  
"No reason I just want to leave, I don't like her." Izeta said and   
started to walk off and pulled Kurama with her.   
  
Izeta started to walk off but then she stopped when she ran into a   
short young man. "Hiei?" Izeta said a little confused.  
  
"What are you doing, I thought you said you weren't going to tell   
anyone about her?" Hiei asked and walked over to Kurama.   
  
"Well I thought that they should know about her." Kurama said and   
turned to look at Yuske and the others.  
  
"Wow she has wings!" Kuwabara yelled as he walked up behind her   
and pulled her jacket away.  
  
"Ah get away from me!" Izeta screamed and slapped him.  
  
"What is she Kurama?" Botan asked while looking at Izeta.  
  
"She's half fairy and half kistune." Kurama said and pulled her close to   
his side.  
  
"Yuske she's the girl I was suppost to bring back to Koenma." Botan   
whispered into Yuske's ear.  
  
"Why what did she do?" Yuske whispered back.   
  
"She stole the sword that Hiei stold before, she should have it with her   
right now." Botan said and her and Yuske turned and looked at Izeta.  
  
"What?" Izeta asked a little annoyed and scared at the same time.  
  
"Your name is Izeta correct?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes why do you ask?" Izeta asked and moved as close to Kurama as   
she could.  
  
About that time a flash of blue flashed by Kuwabara.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked as he fell on his butt.  
  
"Don't worry she might not kill you her name is Kiza." Hiei said as a   
young girl appeared in front of Kuwabara with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry did I scare you?" Kiza asked and smilied at Kuwabara.  
  
"Now Kiza don't kill him." Hiei said as Kiza walked over beside him.  
  
"Ah come on Kuwabara your scared of a little girl?" Yuske asked and   
started to laugh.  
  
"No she just caught me by surprise." Kuwabara said as he got up off the   
ground.  
  
"Sure." Yuske said as he held his stomach in laughter.  
  
"I dare you to try it again!" Kuwabara said as he got in a fighting stance   
in front of Hiei and Kiza.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, I really don't feel like killing someone today."   
Kiza said and turned and walked over to a wall and leaned against it and   
closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on your scared aren't you!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Don't push her Kuwabara she just did you a favor." Hiei said and looked   
over at Kiza who looked like she was asleep.  
  
"Kuwabara just leave them alone." Yuske said and turned back to Kurama   
and Izeta.  
  
"Can you use a sword?" Yuske asked Izeta.  
  
Izeta jumped a little in shock at what he had asked her. 'Does he know that   
I have the sword?' Izeta thought and started to reach for the sword but it   
wasn't there. 'What where did it go, oh no' Izeta thought as she remember   
that she had woke up naked. 'One of them must have it.' She thought and   
turned to look at Kiza and Hiei.   
  
"What?" Hiei asked when he noticed her looking at him.  
  
"Oh nothing." Izeta said and turned to look at the ground. 'Damnit I have to   
get that sword back!' Izeta thought to herself.   
  
"Izeta are you feeling ok?" Kurama asked and put his hand under her chin   
and lefted it up to where he could see her face.  
  
"Huh no, can we go back?" Izeta asked and started blushing a little.  
  
"Yes if you want to." Kurama said and turned and said good bye to the   
others and started for the building that him, Hiei, Kiza and now Izeta were   
staying in.   
  
"We better keep an eye on her." Botan said as she watched Kiza and Hiei   
leave with Kurama and Izeta.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama, Izeta, Hiei and Kiza had made it back to the building they were   
staying in and walked into the place. As soon as Izeta walked in she ran   
over to the bed that she was laying in and threw the sheets off and then   
threw the matress off.   
  
"Uh can I ask you a question?" Kiza asked and held her finger up.  
  
"What!" Izeta yelled back at her.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kiza asked.  
  
"Uh nothing, did you find a sword when you found me?" Izeta asked Kurama   
in a worried tone.  
  
"No." Kurama said and started to walk into another room.   
  
"Why would you have a sword with you, do you know how to use a sword?"   
Hiei asked in an confused and cocky tone.   
  
"Uh." Izeta said in a scared tone not knowing what to say.  
  
"Come on Izeta are you hungry?" Kiza asked as she walked over to Izeta   
and started to walk to the kicthen.  
  
"Hey I was talking to her!" Hiei yelled and ran after the two girls.  
  
"So, your point is?" Kiza asked and smilied at Hiei.  
  
"Feh." Hiei said and turned his face away from Kiza.  
  
'Are they in love?' Izeta thought to herself as she looked at Kiza and then   
at Hiei. "Excuse me but do you love him?" Izeta asked Kiza.  
  
Kiza froze in shock at what the young girl had just asked her.   
  
"Well?" Izeta asked and moved to where she could get a better look at   
Kiza's face.  
  
Kiza had a little pink under her eyes from where she was blushing from   
the question.  
  
"No how could anybody love such a snob." Kiza said and turned and   
started walking toward the kicthen again.  
  
"Well I think he's quit cute." Kiza said and he jumped a little in shock.  
  
"Well don't think that I would ever care for a mix breed demon." Hiei said   
and then he noticed that what he had said had upset the young demon girl.  
  
Izeta started to cry a little.  
  
"Ah hell Hiei see what you did now." Kiza said and ran over to Izeta and   
hugged her. "It's ok he's just a jerk he didn't mean it, did you Hiei?" Kiza   
asked and shock her head no at Hiei.  
  
"No." Hiei said in almost a whisper.  
  
"See." Kiza said as she let go of Izeta.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't mean it?" Izeta asked just to make Hiei angry.  
  
"I said no didn't I!" Hiei yelled and stomped into the kicthen where   
Kurama was.  
  
"I don't see how you can put up with that brat." Hiei said as he sat down   
at a table in the kicthen.  
  
"I think she's quit nice." Kurama said as he arranged some flowers in a   
pot by a window.   
  
"Well good for you." Hiei said and put his chin in his hand.  
  
Kiza and Izeta walked into the kicthen together and Izeta seen the flowers   
that Kurama was fixing and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh their beautiful." Izeta said and when she touched one of the blossoms   
the flower turned to a silverish blue.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said and walked over to the flower and looked at it in shock.  
  
"Izeta what did you do to it?" Kurama asked as he picked the flower up in his   
hand and looked at it closely.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Izeta said and grabbed her hand in her other hand.   
  
Everyone just looked at her in shock.  
  
Kurama picked up another flower and walked over to Izeta. "Izeta please that   
this flower and do what ever you did to this one." Kurama said and held the   
silver flower up in his other hand.  
  
Izeta's finger tip just touched a petal of the flower and the entire thing turned   
silver, stem and all.  
  
"Izeta how can you do that?" Kiza asked as she took the flower from Kurama  
and looked at it amazed.  
  
"I really don't know." Izeta said and looked down at her hands.  
  
"I guess she's just a freak." Yuske said as he walked in the room with Botan  
and Kuwabara behind him.  
  
"Izeta where is the sword?" Botan asked in a stearn voice.  
  
"I kinda lost it." Izeta said and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What sword?" Kurama asked and looked over at Izeta.  
  
"The sword I stole from Koenma." Izeta said and kept looking at the ground  
not wanting to look Kurama in the eyes.  
  
"You stold the sword that I stold before didn't you." Hiei said as he looked at  
the half fairy in shock.  
  
"Yes." Izeta said in a scared tone.  
  
"So I take it that you have come here to take her back to the spirit world?" Kiza asked  
and looked at Botan.  
  
"Yes I have to take her back to the spirit world for her to get her punishment." Botan said and   
started to walk toward Izeta.  
  
"No I dont' want to be punished." Izeta said and ran over to Kurama and hugged him.  
  
Kurama looked down at her in confusion. 'Why is she so scared to go to the spirit   
world?' Kurama thought to him self. 


	3. Kurama, Hiei and Kiza Meet Izeta's Paren...

Kurama and Hiei were on their way to talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara about   
their next mission. Which was to find Kiza and make sure that she was  
not going to be any trouble.   
  
"Hiei do you like Kiza?" Kurama asked and turned to look at Hiei.  
  
"No what would make you ask a question like that?" Hiei asked Kurama  
not changing his expresion.  
  
"No reason I just noticed that you don't mind her staying with us but you do  
mind Izeta." Kurama said.  
  
"You just imaging things Kurama." Hiei said and kept his eyes on the street in   
front of them.  
  
"Alright Hiei." Kurama said and kinda smilied at Hiei blushing a little.  
  
*****  
  
"Kiza there's nothing to eat in here." Izeta whinned as she rambled through  
the kicthen.  
  
"Well then go kill you something." Kiza said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"But why would I kill something when you can just go buy some food?" Izeta  
asked a little confused.  
  
"And you call yourself a demon, fine I'll go find something I was getting bored   
anyway." Kiza said and got up at started for the door.  
  
"Hey wait Kiza." Izeta said and ran after her.  
  
"What do you want now?" Kiza asked a little annoyed.   
  
"Where did Kurama say he was going again?" Izeta asked.  
  
"To meet his human friends and try and tell them that I'm not   
an evil demon." Kiza said and turned and walked outside.  
  
"Why would they go tell humans that she's not evil, what could   
humans possible do to a demon?" Izeta asked herself and then   
went back to the kicthen again.  
  
"Quiet." Botan said as her and Yusuke crawled in through a window   
in the building that now only Izeta was in.   
  
"Why in the hell do we have to be quiet she probably already knows   
that we're here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She doesn't know how to use her demons powers as good as Kurama   
or Hiei do, she was abandoned by her mother and father because they   
couldn't keep her safe from other demons, so she has lived by herself   
ever since she was able to walk." Botan explained as she walked and   
looked around the room that they had just come into.  
  
"So why are you chasing her, it sounds like she's been through alot   
already?" Yusuke asked and then he turned and looked at the door.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke?" Botan asked and then noticed that her   
compass was going crazy.  
  
"Suzaku." Yusuke said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Suzaku but you killed him didn't you?" Botan asked a little worried.  
  
"I thought I did." Yusuke said and started to look around the room.  
  
In the other room Izeta was still looking in the thing that humans called   
a fregirator for food. "There's nothing to and I'm starving." Izeta whinned.  
  
Izeta jumped up in shock when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.   
She started to turn around but was knocked out before she could see   
who it was.  
  
"Damn him." Yusuke said as he watched from the doorway.  
  
"Clam down Yusuke she's stronger than she looks, let's follow him and   
see where he's taking her." Botan said as they watched Suzaku carry   
Izeta out of the room.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei were at Yusuke's house looking for him and   
his mother told them that he had left with Botan.  
  
"I wonder what he could be doing with Botan at this time of a day?" Kurama   
asked Hiei.  
  
"Maybe their going to find a demon that they detected." Hiei said as he walked.  
  
They made it back to the building that they were staying in and the door way   
knocked down.  
  
Kurama and Hiei ran to the door and ran inside the building.  
  
"Izeta!" Kurama yelled as he ran through the rooms looking for her.  
  
"Kiza!" Hiei yelled as he did the same.  
  
"What?" Kiza asked as she walked in the door holding a bunch of bags.  
  
"Kiza where's Izeta?" Kurama asked as he ran over to her.  
  
"I don't know isn't she here?" Kiza asked in a confused tone.  
  
"No." Kurama said and then turned around to look at Hiei who was looking   
around the room.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked and then he smelt it.  
  
"A demon, but it's not Izeta's or Kiza's scent." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama jumped in surprise when he noticed what the scent smilied like.   
"Suzaku." Is all Kurama said and started for the door.  
  
"Wasn't Suzaku one of the Saint Beasts?" Kiza asked and put the bags   
down and followed Kurama outside. Hiei followed them.  
  
"Yes but aparently he's still alive." Kurama said.  
  
"But Yusuke killed him didn't he?" Hiei asked a little confused himself.  
  
"Ok hold on a minute I'm new to this little team so stop and tell me all   
about Yusuke and why he has anything to do with demons so powerful,   
even though he a human." Kiza said and sat down on a rock.  
  
Kurama looked at her and smilied. "She acts more like you every day Hiei."   
Kurama said to Hiei and smilied.  
  
"Feh!" Was all Hiei said.   
  
"Alright Kiza, Yusuke is a spirit detective that we know very well and he was   
sent along with myself, Hiei, and Kuwabara to kill the saint beasts and destroy   
the mikai whistle before the makai insects destroyed all of Yusuke's and   
Kuwabara's friends. Suzaku was the leader of the saint beasts and he faced   
Yusuke in a battle after we had defeated all the other saint beasts. Do you   
think you under stand now?" Kurama asked a confused looking Kiza.  
  
"Uh I think I do." Kiza said and then turned her attention to the bushes that   
were now moving. "Who's there come on now!" Kiza yelled at the bushes.  
  
"Alright calm down." A woman's voice said and then a young beautiful fairy   
stepped out of the bushes. She had silver hair that was put up in loose pig   
tails, she had crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sun light. She had small   
fairy wings on her back that were a shade of gold and a long beautiful yellowish   
gold dress that almost touched the ground and had a split up the side to her hip.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hiei asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"My name is Anta and I'm looking for my daugther Izeta." She said and then   
turned to look at Kurama and smilied.  
  
And then the bushes behind Anta started to move again.  
  
And then a young kitsune walked up beside Anta. He had black hair that was   
alot longer than Kurama's and ocean blue eyes that seemed to make you want   
to just stare at him for ever. He was wearing a light blue shirt and loose pants.   
  
"Hello my name is Rikouta and I'm Izeta's father." He said and looked over at the   
three stunned demons and smilied.  
  
"Your Izeta's parents?" Kiza asked confused still.  
  
"Yes why do you looked so shocked?" Anta asked and walked over to Kurama   
and put her hand on his cheak. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, you   
are a very handsome kitsune do you know that?" She asked and smilied at   
Kurama and then turned when she heard someone coming. 


	4. Izeta meet's Suzaku Chapter 4

Anta and Rikouta were still trying to explain everything   
to Kurama, Kiza and Hiei about why they had to abandon  
Izeta when she was a little girl.   
  
"But I still don't understand, if you have such great powers   
then you should be able to protect her." Hiei said in an angry  
tone.   
  
"What kind of great power do you really have?" Kiza asked.  
  
"Well.." Anta trailed off and turned back and looked at Rikouta.  
  
"It's alright I think we can trust them to tell them why our daugther  
is in such danger." Rikouta said and looked at Anta and smilied.  
  
"Alright, my daughter and I have the power to change normal flowers  
into gold or silver, that is why all the demons want us for their own."   
Anta said and then turned to look at the three confused demons in   
front of her.  
  
"Do you understand?" Rikouta asked them.   
  
"I think I do so that explains why she turned this rose silver."   
Kurama said and pulled a small silver rose bud out of his pocket.  
  
"You have a rose that my daughter turned to silver?" Anta   
asked and ran over to Kurama.  
  
"Yes would you like to see it?" Kurama asked and handed her the   
rose bud.  
  
"Yes I would." Anta said and took the rose bud from Kurama.  
  
Anta took the flower from Kurama and looked at it very closely and   
noticed that the edges of the silver flower were gold. Anta took the   
flower over to Rikouta and pointed at the gold edges of the rose.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Anta said and gave the rose back to Kurama.  
  
About that time a young man came crashing through the bushes   
and ran into Hiei and triped over him.  
  
"Hey watch were your going damnit!" Hiei yelled at the young man.  
  
He had fire red hair and emerald green eyes. He almost looked just   
like Kurama except he had wings on his back and his hair was put   
up in a ponytail. He was wearing a soild back outfit that was just like   
Yusuke's school uniform.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.   
  
"I don't care who he is he's adorable." Botan and Kiza said as they   
staired at the young man.  
  
"Hello my name is Kojio." The young man said as he stood up after   
falling over Hiei.  
  
Kojio looked over at Anta and Rikouta. "Hello mother, hello father."   
Kojio said and smilied at them.  
  
"Hold on a minute if those are your parents then that means that   
your Izeta's brother." Kiza said in surprise.  
  
"Yes I'm her older brother." He said and smilied at Kiza.  
  
"Man he's so dreamy." Kiza said and just fell to her knees.  
  
"Kiza get up your acting like a little love sick girl." Hiei said and   
turned away from Kiza.  
  
"Well he's alot cuter than you jerk." Kiza said and got up off the   
ground and crossed her arms and turned away from Hiei.  
  
"Do they do this often?" Rikouta asked Kurama.  
  
"All the time." Kurama said and looked at the ground in embarrasment.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile back in a small warehouse in the middle of nowhere  
Izeta was laying on a bed still knocked out.   
  
"So what are you going to do with her now that you have her?"   
A man's voice asked and kinda laughed at the young girl laying   
on the bed asleep.  
  
"I'll take her if you don't want her Suzaku." Another man's voice   
said and laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"None of you are allowed to touch her and if I find out that you   
did I'll kill you got it." Suzaku said and turned and looked at the   
other demons.  
  
"She's so beautiful can't I just have her for a couple of minutes?"   
A demon by the name of Ritiko asked as he started to walk   
toward Izeta.  
  
"Take another step and you'll be dead do you understand me?"   
Suzaku asked Ritiko in a strean voice and gave him an evil   
glare.   
  
"Fine you can have her all to your self, what are you going to   
do with her any way?" Ritiko asked as he walked over to a   
box and sat down on it.  
  
"None of your bussiness, get out all of you she's waking up."   
Suzaku said and watched Izeta stur in her bed.  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Izeta asked as she set up in the bed and   
started to look around the room that she was in.  
  
"Your in a warehouse." Suzaku said as he walked over to her   
and sat down on the beside.  
  
"Ah who are you, hey nice hair do." Izeta yelled and then   
pointed at his hair.  
  
'Oh kami she is a total ditz isn't she.' Suzaku thought and   
shook his head.  
  
"My name is Suzaku, and I am the leader of the saint beasts,   
or I was that is until that Spirit Detective and his stupid friends   
killed all the saint beasts except me." Suzaku said and   
smilied at her looking at his hair. "What!?" Suzaku yelled   
when he noticed that she was still stairing at his hair.  
  
"Oh nothing I've just never seen someone with yellow hair before."   
Izeta said and started to reach for Suzaku's hair. Izeta stopped   
and looked at Suzaku.  
  
"It's alright." Suzaku said and smilied at her.  
  
Izeta smilied at him and reached and touch his hair. And then her   
hand trailed down to his cheak. He looked into her eyes and   
smilied at her.   
  
"Your very beautiful do you know that?" Suzaku asked her and   
reached and pulled her closer to him.  
  
'What's he doing?' Izeta thought to herself.   
  
Suzaku looked at her and smilied and then started to lean down   
toward her face. Suzaku was about two inches from her lips   
when Ritiko walked in.  
  
"Uh huh so that's why you brought her here." Ritiko said and   
crossed his arms and smilied at Suzaku.  
  
"Didn't I say stay out!" Suzaku yelled at Ritiko as he turned   
to look at the door that had opened behind Ritiko.  
  
"Oh look who's finally decided to join us." Ritiko said as he   
turned to look at a young beautiful girl standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh shut up Ritiko no one asked your advise." The young girl   
said and walked over to where Suzaku and Izeta were.  
  
"So this is your new girl that the others told me about." The   
girl said and grabbed Izeta by the chin and jerked her head to   
one side and then to the other. "She's ugly." The girl said.   
  
"It's nice to see you again to Ziena." Suzaku said and smilied   
at her and then grabbed her hand and pushed it away from Izeta.   
"Just leave her alone Ziena." Suzaku said and then got up off the   
bed and started to walk out of the room but stopped and motioned   
for Ziena to follow him.  
  
Ziena turned and looked at Izeta and gave her a death glare and then   
followed Suzaku out of the room along with Ritiko.  
  
"Ok so I'm in a warehouse that tells me alot." Izeta said as she got   
up off the bed and started to walk around the room. She walked over   
to a small box that was on a table in the middle of the room and on   
the box it said "For Izeta, Please put these clothes on I hope they   
are your size." Izeta read off. Izeta opened the box and there was a   
silver dress in the box she took it out and looked at it. There was a   
lighting stike on the front of it and a split from the hip to the ground   
on each side. "Wow this is beautiful." Izeta said as she held the   
dress up to herself.  
  
"It suits you." A man's voice said from behind her.   
  
She turned around and seen Ritiko standing looking at her. "What   
do you want?" She asked him in a scared voice.  
  
"Oh nothing much." Ritiko said and gave her an evil smile.   
  
Izeta backed up against the wall as far as she could to get away   
from him.  
  
"Are you that scared of me?" Ritiko asked her and walked over to   
her and stood as close to her as he could get.  
  
"Get the hell..." She tryed to say but was stopped by Ritiko's mouth   
on hers.  
  
Ritiko was holding her arms down at her sides and was kissing her   
and watching her struggle in his grasp. He pulled away from her and   
looked down the shirt she had on and then looked at her face and   
smilied at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it you ass hole! Suzaku!" Izeta screamed and   
then Ritiko slapped her.  
  
About the time she screamed his name Suzaku ran into the room   
with Ziena behind him.   
  
"Get your damn hands off her Ritiko." Suzaku said with lighting   
starting to flare up around him.  
  
"What don't tell this isn't what you had in mind?" Ritiko asked and   
turned to look at Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku looked at Izeta who was now scared to death and crying.   
"I said get the hell away from her!" Suzaku yelled and tunder started   
to sound in the background.  
  
"You know what Suzaku the rumors were true a fairies kiss really is   
sweet." Ritiko said and smilied at Suzaku.  
  
"Izeta are you alright?" Suzaku asked her as he took his eyes off of   
Ritiko for a minute.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just get him the hell away from me damnit!" Izeta yelled   
and lighting started to flash again.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Suzaku asked as he looked around.  
  
"What didn't you do it?" Ziena asked.  
  
"No it must have been..." Suzaku said and turned and looked at Izeta   
who was now glowing a bright yellowish silver.  
  
"Izeta?'' Suzaku asked confused.  
  
Izeta didn't answer him she just stared at Ritiko with and death glare.  
  
"Ritiko if I were you I would run right about now." Ziena said and   
crossed her arms behind Suzaku.  
  
"She's just a mix breed demon why would I run from her?" Ritiko asked   
Ziena as he watched Izeta.  
  
"Well she's seems to control the lighting just like Suzaku can." Ziena   
said and then jumped back when Izeta spread her wings open. "Ah what's   
she doing now!" Ziena yelled and jumped behind Ritiko. "Hurt him not us."   
Ziena said.  
  
"Izeta calm down no one is going to hurt you I'll make sure of that." Suzaku   
said as he walked over to Izeta trying to calm her down.  
  
"I said stay away!" Izeta screamed and then a big gust of wind flew from her   
and it took all Suzaku and the others had to stand up to the wind.  
  
Suzaku ran over to Izeta and grabbed her in a hug. "Izeta calm down!" Suzaku   
yelled and then blast of lighting hit Suzaku. "Is that the best you can do?"   
Suzaku asked as he took the pain from the lighting shock.  
  
"Suzaku?" Izeta asked as she snapped out of it.  
  
"That was quiet a shock you gave me." Suzaku said and then fell to his knees.   
Izeta went with him.  
  
"Suzaku I'm sorry are you alright, I didn't mean to..." Izeta started to say and   
then started to cry again.  
  
"Please don't cry." Suzaku said and pulled Izeta's face up to where he could   
look into her eyes.  
  
Izeta just smilied at him and then she jumped and hugged him. "I'm just glad   
that I didn't kill you that's all." Izeta said as she started to cry even more but   
of joy this time. 


	5. Kurama vs Suzaku Chapter 5

Kurama was worried about Suzaku having Izeta because he knew what Suzaku was like and he feared for Izeta's safety.

"Kurama?" Kiza asked as she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Huh oh hi Kiza." Kurama said as he snapped out of his thought.

"Your worried about her aren't you?" Kiza asked and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Suzaku will do something to her." Kurama said and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"Don't worry Yusuke and his friends are trying to find his hiding place right now." Kiza said and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled a sweet smile at him.

"Hiei's very lucky to have you; he just doesn't know it yet." Kurama said and smiled at Kiza.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Kiza asked and started to blush.

"Oh so you don't love Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Uh?" Was all Kiza could say?

About that time the door slammed open and Rikouta ran in with Anta behind him.

"They found Suzaku and his group in a warehouse in the middle of the woods west of here." Rikouta said as he ran into the room.

"Well what are we waiting for then let's go save her." Kiza said and jumped up and started for the door with Kurama behind her.

***********************************

Izeta had finally put the silver dress that Suzaku had given her on and she had fallen asleep again on the bed. Suzaku and the others were outside.

"Damn you keep your hands off her!" Suzaku yelled at Ritiko.

"Well you weren't man enough to do it so I just thought I'd have a little fun with her." Ritiko said and smirked at Suzaku and Ziena.

"Ritiko you do what you did just to have a little fun, you're lucky she didn't kill you." Ziena said.

"Killed by a half fairy now that's a laugh, she couldn't even hurt a fly the only thing she's good for is her power to turn flowers to silver." Ritiko said and started to laugh a little.

"Damn you shut the hell up!" Suzaku yelled and then lighting bolt hit right in front of Ritiko.

"Why are you so pissed you were going to do the same damn thing weren't you?" Ritiko asked Suzaku in a pissed off tone.

Inside the building the sound from the lighting bolt hitting the ground had woken Izeta up and she heard Suzaku talking. Izeta opened the door and walked out. "What's all the yelling about?" Izeta asked as she walked of the warehouse. 

Suzaku and the other's turned and looked at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Suzaku here has fallen for you and he is trying to protect you." Ritiko said and smiled at Suzaku.

Suzaku just glared at Ritiko and then turned to look at Izeta. "Go back inside." Was all Suzaku said to Izeta?

"But." Izeta started to say.

"Damnit go back inside now!" Suzaku yelled at her.

Izeta didn't say anything she just lowered her wings and walked back into the warehouse.

"Ziena go check on her." Suzaku said.

"Why?" Ziena asked and then she noticed the way Suzaku was looking at her and she just nodded and walked on into the warehouse.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Suzaku said when he knew both the girls were out of harms way.

"What in the hell are you talking about, so what I tried to rape her what's the big deal, it wasn't like I was going to kill her." Ritiko said and started to turn and walk away. But he was stopped when Suzaku hit him with a lighting blot.

What Suzaku didn't know was that Ziena and Izeta were watching him from the door of the warehouse.

"He must really care about you Izeta." Ziena said and looked down at Izeta.

Izeta didn't answer she just watched Suzaku killing Ritiko.

*************************************************************************************************

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kiza, Botan, Anta, Rikouta, and Koji were all heading for Suzaku's hide out looking for Izeta.

"He better not has hurt her." Kurama said as he walked.

"Don't worry Izeta is strong she can handle him, I hope." Kiza said and then looked at the ground. 

They were almost to Suzaku's hide out. 

"Ok Hiei, Kurama and Kiza go that way." Yusuke said and pointed down a path in the woods.

"All right." Kurama said and started down the path with Hiei and Kiza behind him. 

"Anta, Rikouta and Koji go that way.'' Yusuke said and pointed in another direction.

Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara went the front way to the warehouse and saw a young girl standing at the door with her arms crossed.

Kurama had left the other two and was walking around the warehouse and looking in the windows. Kurama walked to a door and he heard Izeta's voice. Kurama walked in and seen Izeta hugging Suzaku. 

"Izeta!" Kurama said in shock at what she was doing.

"Oh Kurama hello." Izeta said when she noticed Kurama.

Suzaku and Kurama both got into a fighting stance ready to attack each other. Izeta just looked at them in confusion.

"Suzaku why did you kidnap Izeta?" Kurama asked in an angry tone as he pulled a rose from his pocket.

"Because I wanted to, and I think she is quiet beautiful." Suzaku said and smiled at Izeta.

"Do you two know each other?" Izeta asked still a little confused.

"Yes we do, he is Suzaku the leader of the saint beasts." Kurama said and then the gang ran in behind him. 

"Izeta are you ok?" Kiza asked when she noticed Izeta standing behind Suzaku. 

"Kiza yes I'm fine why are you all here?" Izeta asked confused to see everyone standing in front of her looking at her puzzled.

"You mean he hasn't hurt you?" Botan asked confused and pointed at Suzaku.

"No why would he hurt me in fact he saved me from being raped." Izeta said and walked over to Suzaku and took his arm. 

Suzaku looked down at her and smiled. 

"Izeta do you like Suzaku?" Kiza asked in a confused tone. 

"Well he is really nice." Izeta said and hugged Suzaku's arm. Everyone fell down in shock at what she had said. 

"You've gota be kidding me." Yusuke said as he got up off the ground.

"You really like him, but he's an evil demon, he's probably just using you for your power." Kurama said as he also got up off the floor and looked at Izeta like she had just broken his heart.

"Kurama are you all right?" Kiza asked as she walked up beside him.

"Izeta can't you see that he just using you!" Kurama yelled at Izeta who was holding on to Suzaku's arm and looking at him with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Ku.. Kurama?" Izeta asked and let go of Suzaku's arm and walked over to him. 

Kurama watched her walk toward him and stop in front of him. Her expression was a said one. She looked like she was about to cry. "Izeta." Kurama said as he stood up out of his fighting stance. 

"Kurama do you love me?" Izeta asked him as she walked up to him and put her hand on his chest and laid her head on his chest as well. 

"Uh." Was all Kurama said as he started to blush and then he looked down at her and smiled and wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "Yes I do Izeta, I do love you." Kurama said.

Izeta pulled away from Kurama and looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry Kurama but I don't love you, I like you but I don't love you." Izeta said and watched Kurama's expression turn from happy to sad in a split second. "I'm sorry Kurama but I love Suzaku." Izeta said and turned to look at Suzaku who now in total shock at her words.

"Poor guy he loves her but she doesn't love him, now that's gota suck." Yusuke said and then Botan smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey what'd do that for!" Yusuke yelled at Botan as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Keep you mouth shut." Botan said and put her finger up to her mouth telling him to be quiet and then turning back to look at Izeta and Kurama. 

"Izeta you...you love me?" Suzaku asked in a state of shock. 

"Yes Suzaku I do, I know I haven't known you that long but for some reason I just feel safe around you and happy when I'm around you." Izeta said and smiled at Suzaku and then turned back to look at Kurama who looked like he was about to kill someone. "Kurama are you...ah!" Izeta screamed as she noticed that Kurama's hair and appearance had changed. 

Kurama now had whitish silver hair and two small white ears on top of his head. 

"Ku.. Kurama what happened to you?" Izeta asked a little scared at his new appearance. 

Kurama looked down at Izeta who looked like she was about to cry she was so scared and smiled at her. "Don't worry it's still me, you know I won't hurt you." Kurama said and started to reach for her but she jumped back and ran over to Suzaku. Kurama looked at her confused. 

"Izeta go over there with Ziena so you won't get hurt." Suzaku said and pushed her in the direction of Ziena. 

"But no I don't want you two to fight." Izeta said and jumped in the middle of Kurama and Suzaku. 

Suzaku nodded toward Ziena and then nodded back at Izeta telling Ziena to get her out of the way. Ziena did as she was told and it all she had just to hold Izeta back. 

"No don't fight over me please!" Izeta yelled and started to cry.

Kurama turned to look at her a little and then turned his attention back to Suzaku.

"Let's get this over with." Suzaku said and got in a fighting stance but then they both stopped and looked at Izeta she had stopped moving at all and she was floating in mid air with a strange light blue aura around her. 

"What's happening to her?" Kurama asked and then noticed an older woman with a wand standing in the doorway pointing the wand at Izeta. Kurama watched Izeta for and minute and noticed that her wings were fading and her once silver hair was now turning to a light brown. She was turning human. 

"What the hell is going on here!" Kiza yelled wanting to know because at this point she was really freaked out. 

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled and nodded toward the old woman in the doorway. Hiei nodded back and went after the old woman and sliced the wand in two with his sword. 

"Damn you." Was all the old woman said as she ran out of the door. 

The blue aura left Izeta and she started to fall to the ground but was caught by Kurama. She now had light brown hair and light green eyes and her wings were completely gone. 

"Izeta, Izeta are you all right?" Kurama asked as he held her in his arms.

Izeta stirred a little in his arms and then opened her eyes to see him looking at her with worried eyes. "Kurama, what happened?" Izeta said and looked at him confused. 

"I don't know but I hate to say this but your human, your wings are gone and everything." Kurama said and sat her on her feet. 

Izeta looked at him and then she walked over to a full body mirror that was in the room and looked at herself. "My beautiful wings gone." Izeta said and put a hand on her shoulder and then she started to cry at the lose of her wings.

Kurama walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right you're still beautiful." Kurama said in a sweet and loving voice.

Izeta turned around and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you Kurama." Izeta said and then she turned her attention to his ears on top of his head and Kurama noticed her looking at them.

"You may touch them if you want to." Kurama said and leaned over a little to where she could reach his ears. 

Izeta looked at him and smiled and then reached for one of his little white dog looking ears on top of his head. "They're so soft." Izeta said as she caressed the little white dog-ear. She looked down at Kurama who had his eyes closed and seemed to be very relaxed as she rubbed his ear. Izeta let go of Kurama's ear and looked at him and smiled. "I think I was wrong." Izeta said and jumped at Kurama and kissed him. 

At first Kurama was shocked at her doing this but then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. 

"Ah hum." Kiza coughed to tell them that everyone was still standing there.

"What do you want, why don't you give Hiei a nice little kiss instead of disturbing us." Kurama broke his kiss with Izeta and said and then nodded at Hiei.

Hiei and Kiza looked at each other with a deep red blush on their faces and then moved away from each other.

"No thank you." Kiza said as she moved away from Hiei.

"I'd rather be killed." Hiei said and turned away from Kiza with his eyes closed.

"Fine but once you finally show each other how you really feel the better." Kurama said and turned back to Izeta and smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her again.

*************************************************************************************************

Please read and review and tell me if I should continue or just stop it at this.


	6. Izeta Makes Kurama Blush & Hiei Finally ...

Friend or Foe 

Chapter 6

Izeta Makes Kurama Blush & Hiei Finally Brakes

Suzaku and Ziena had been sent back to the Spirit World to have judgment passed on them for kidnapping Izeta and Koenma had let them off because they really didn't cause any trouble but they weren't allowed to leave Makai. Kurama and Izeta had been closer than ever and her had to protect her from demons that thought she still had her power to turn flowers to silver. But when Izeta was turned to human by the old woman she had lost all her powers and that included her power to turn flowers to silver. Which kind of made her happy because now she could go into the garden and touch the flowers without killing the flower and turned it to silver. Everyone had been trying to get Hiei to confess his true feelings for Kiza but he wouldn't. 

"Kurama, Kurama where are you?" Izeta asked as she walked around his apartment. Kurama had introduced Izeta to his mother now that she was a human and wouldn't have to worry about her wings or silver hair. They had stayed with his mother instead of staying with Hiei and Kiza.

"I'm in here." Kurama said from in his room. Kurama was reading a book while he was sitting on his bed.

"Kurama?" Izeta asked as she walked in his room and looked over at his bed where he was sitting.

Kurama patted the place beside him telling her to come and sit down beside him. Izeta walked over to the bed and sat down in the place that was beside Kurama and cuddled up beside him. Kurama had put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him while he was still reading his book.

"What are you reading?" Izeta asked and looked at the book.

"Oh nothing really just a book on fairies." Kurama said and turned to look at Izeta and smiled. Kurama leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and then laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes. 

"Kurama?" Izeta asked and moved away from him a little so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes what is it Izeta?" Kurama asked and smiled at her as he looked into her green eyes. 

"Uhm I really don't know how to ask this of you but I'm going to try." Izeta said and turned her gaze away from Kurama and started to blush.

"Izeta what is it?" Kurama asked and put the book he was reading down and turned his full attention to Izeta.

"Kurama I want to have a..." Izeta started to say but stopped when she turned to look Kurama in the eyes.

"Yes what is it Izeta, you know you can ask me anything." Kurama said and smiled at Izeta.

Izeta just started to blush a bright red and then she finally got up enough courage to ask him.

"Kurama I want a baby." Izeta said and then turned to see what his reaction to her words were.

Kurama didn't say anything at first he just had a light blush on his cheeks. "You want to have a baby with me?" Kurama asked starting to blush more at his words. 

Izeta didn't say anything she just smiled at him and nodded yes. Izeta leaned forward and kissed Kurama lightly on the lips and then started to pull back but was stopped by Kurama pulling her in to kiss her again. Izeta happily agreed and leaned in again to kiss Kurama. Kurama pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Izeta pulled away from Kurama and looked at him and smiled so I take that as a yes to my question." Izeta said and smiled at him lovingly and then leaned forward and kissed him again and laid back on the bed with Kurama on top of her. 

*****

"Kiza where are you!" Hiei yelled as he walked through the building that they had been staying in ever since they had first meet Kiza.

"I'm in the kitchen and don't yell your giving me a damn headache!" Kiza yelled back.

Hiei walked into the kitchen to see Kiza fixing herself something to eat. She was arguing with the wrapper on the pack of noodles she was trying to open. Hiei kind of smiled at how angry she could get at something that wouldn't argue back.

Kiza turned around when she heard Hiei come in and gave him a glare that said 'Don't' say a word'. "What do you want Hiei?" Kiza asked and went back to trying to open the pack of noodles.

"Nothing I was just wondering where you were." Hiei said and sat down at the table in the kitchen and watched Kiza in amusement.

Kiza finally got so angry at the pack of noodles that she just tried to rip them open but in the process she slipped on a wet towel she had left in the floor. Kiza just screamed in shock at what had just happened and braced herself for her butt to hit the hard floor. Kiza had closed her eyes and then opened them when she noticed that she hadn't hit the floor yet. Kiza looked up to see Hiei holding her. He had saved her from falling. "Thanks Hiei." Kiza said and smiled at him.

"Feh! Be more careful next time." Hiei said in an angry tone and put Kiza back on her feet.

Kiza just looked at Hiei confused. Sometimes she thought he really cared about her but others she thought he hated her. 

"What are you looking at?" Hiei asked when he noticed Kiza staring at him starry eyed.

"Oh nothing." Kiza said as she turned her gaze away from Hiei and started to dust herself off. 

'Why does she always stare at me like that?' Hiei thought to himself and then turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Hiei wait I forgot something." Kiza said and ran over to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked in an angry tone.

"This." Kiza said as she got right up in Hiei's face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Hiei just froze in shock at what she had done. 

Kiza pulled away and looked at Hiei to see what his reaction to what she had just done was and she noticed she acted kind of angry and turned away and started to walk of in silence but was stopped by someone grabbing her hand and pulling her back to them. It was Hiei. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry Kiza." Hiei said as he hugged her.

"Hiei are you all right, you're scaring me." Kiza said in Hiei's grasp.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you I was just afraid to show how much I really cared for you." Hiei said and laid his chin on Kiza head.

Kiza pulled away from Hiei a little so she could look him in the eyes. "Hiei." Was all she could say before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 'Ok this is really freaking me out.' Kiza thought to herself as she kissed Hiei back. Kiza wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed that way not wanting to brake the kiss. But they had to brake the kiss for air and when Kiza broke the kiss she laid her head on Hiei's chest and tried to catch her breath.

"Hiei I love you." Kiza said hoping he would say he loved her to.

"I love you to Kiza." Hiei said and then he picked her up and walked toward the bedroom.

*****

Izeta was still lying asleep on Kurama's bed wrapped up in the covers. Kurama looked down at her and smiled. He took his hand and caressed her cheek and she moaned a little and woke up to see Kurama looking at her and smiling. She just smiled back and sat up in the bed with the covers wrapped around her and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up it's 4:30." Izeta said as she looked at the clock that was next to Kurama's bedside.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would watch you." Kurama said and took her hand in his and kissed it. 

Izeta just smiled at him and then she pulled him back down into the bed with her. Kurama just let her and then he turned over so he was facing her and smiled. The only thing covering her was a light blue blanket that was lying on his bed. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. Kurama broke the kiss and looked at Izeta.

"I'm going to take a shower." Was all Kurama said and kind of laughed at the whiny face Izeta was giving him. "Do you want to join me?" Kurama asked and held his hand out for Izeta to take.

"No thank you." Izeta said as she moved her feet to the side of the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself. 

"Please." Kurama said and smiled at her playfully.

"Ok." Izeta said and took Kurama's hand and walked into the bathroom with him.

Izeta walked into the bathroom with Kurama and Kurama took his boxers off and kind of laughed at Izeta who was blushing a bright red. Kurama walked into the shower and then put his hand out for Izeta. Izeta let the blanket that she had had around her drop to the floor and took Kurama's hand and walked into the shower also.

*****

Hiei was lying in bed looking at Kiza sleeping against his chest. Hiei tried to get up with out waking Kiza but failed. 

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kiza asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"No where." Hiei said and laid back down beside Kiza. 

Kiza just snuggled up to him and closed her eyes again to go to sleep.

Hiei looked down at her and kind of smiled at her lightly breathing in her sleep. 'She's so beautiful.' Hiei thought to himself as he reached down and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and then he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep as well.


	7. Izeta's Big Brother Has Some Bad News Ch...

**__**

Friend or Foe

Chapter 7

Izeta's Big Brother Has Some Bad News

The sun was shining through the curtains in Kurama's room and lit the room up. Izeta had fallen asleep again after she had gotten out of the shower with Kurama. Kurama had left to go see Yusuke and Hiei and left Izeta asleep because he knew she would be safe at his mother's apartment. The sun started to shine in Izeta's eyes and she woke up trying to get away from the blinding sun that was shining in through the curtains.

"Kurama?" Izeta asked as she moved to the side of the bed. After she had gotten out of the shower with Kurama she had put on a pair of pajamas that Kurama had given her. It had a spaghetti string top that had silver and red roses on it and a pair of loose pants that were a little baggy on her. "Kurama are you here?" Izeta asked again as she got up and lugged herself into the kitchen to find her some breakfast. "Well I guess he's gone somewhere." Izeta said as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Izeta ate her breakfast and then went back into Kurama's bedroom and sat down on the bed again and then she fell backward. "I never knew I could be so happy." Izeta said to herself and then she noticed a rose lying on the table next to the bed. She got up and picked the rose up and looked at the little note that was tied to it with a little string. _I had to go see Hiei and Yusuke but I'll be back at around 4:00. _Izeta looked over at the clock and it was already 3:45. "He should be home anytime now; I better go get dressed." Izeta said, as she smelt of the rose and then put it down on the table again and walked over to Kurama's closet were she had a few clothes. She pulled out a black dress that was cut off right above her knees and had no sleeves. She put the dress on and walked over to the mirror and then took Kurama's hairbrush and put her hair up in a high ponytail. "Well I can't stay here all day." Izeta said and started for the door but stopped when she saw a flash of black in front of her. Izeta stopped walking and just stood in the one spot and looked around the room to see if she could tell where it had went but she couldn't. "Who's there?" Izeta asked but only got a tap on the shoulder from behind her. She slowly turned around to see her older brother standing there smiling at her. "Kojio!" Izeta yelled and hugged him. 

"Hello Izeta, how have you been?" Kojio asked his little sister as he hugged her back. 

"Fine but life's not easy being a human you know, I really miss my wings." Izeta said and then let go of her brother and walked over to the couch and sat down. Her brother followed her and sat down beside her. 

"Well the reason I came her was to tell you that we found out who turned you into a human." Kojio said and then jumped when Izeta jumped on him. 

"Who, who did this to me I want to know!" Izeta practically yelled at Kojio.

"Dang even when you're human you're still scary." Kojio said and grinned at Izeta.

"Ha ha very funny, now who was it?" Izeta asked.

"Well all I know is that we're related to her some how." Kojio said and turned to look at the door that had just opened and Kurama walked in. 

"Kurama." Izeta said and jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello Izeta, hi Kojio." Kurama said as he hugged Izeta and then saw Kojio sitting on the couch with his wings folded up. 

"Hello Kurama, been taking care of my little sister?" Kojio asked and smirked at Kurama.

"Kojio." Izeta said in a little annoyed voice.

"What I'm just making sure my little sister is happy with the kitsune she fell in love with." Kojio said and grinned at his little sister that was giving him a death glare. 

Kurama looked at Kojio and then at Izeta who looked like she was about to attack her brother. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want something Izeta?" Kurama asked before he left. 

"No, but thank you anyway Kurama." Izeta said and smiled at Kurama before he left the room.

Kojio watched Kurama walked into the kitchen and then turned back to look at Izeta. But when he did Izeta was right up in his face. "Ah! Damn warn me before you do something like that!" Kojio yelled at Izeta and grabbed his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack damnit." Kojio said trying to catch his breath. 

"What do you mean we're related to her?" Izeta asked wanting to return to the conversation that they had started before Kurama came in. 

"Well mother said that she is also a fairy, but she hates our mother because she fell in love with a kitsune and had children with him and she says that we're a disgrace to the fairies." Kojio explained.

"So she wasn't just going to turn me into a human she was going to kill me is that what your saying?" Izeta asked and then turned to look at Kurama who had just walked back into the room holding a cup of tea.

"Ok I know it's none of my business but who was going to kill Izeta?" Kurama asked and walked over to the couch and sat down with his cup of tea. 

"Well I guess you do have the right to know as well. Kojio has just told me that a relative of my mother's is trying to kill Kojio and I because we are half kitsune or at least I use to be half kitsune before the crazy old woman turned me into a human." Izeta said and looked over at Kurama to see what his reaction to what she had said was. 

"I would really like to see her try and kill you." Kurama said calmly and sipped his tea. 

Izeta and Kojio just looked at him like he was an idiot or something.

"Aren't you afraid that you won't be here to protect Izeta all day long?" Kojio asked.

"No I'll just have to stay with her all day that's no problem." Kurama said and looked at Izeta and smiled. 

"Well I just thought I would come and tell you what little I knew about this crazy old woman who wants to kill us Izeta, I'll be going now." Kojio said and before he left he gave Izeta a smile that kind of looked like "have fun".

Izeta walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kurama. "Kurama?" Izeta asked and looked out the window at the sun.

"Yes?" Kurama asked and looked at Izeta out of the corner of his eye. 

"Will you really protect me if she comes and tries to kill me?" Izeta asked and started to cry a little. 

Kurama put his cup of tea down and turn to look at Izeta. "Of course I will. I've protected you before haven't I?" Kurama asked and then wrapped his arms around Izeta's waist and pulled her close to him. 

"Yes." Izeta said and nodded her head yes as she started to cry a little. "I'm just a little scared at the thought of someone wanting to kill me and I'm not able to protect myself." Izeta said and laid her head on Kurama's chest. 

"Trust me no ones going to hurt you. I promise." Kurama said and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Izeta turned over to where she was facing Kurama. "I trust you." Izeta said and kissed Kurama lightly on the lips and then pulled away from him and smiled. 

"Do you want to go into my room?" Kurama asked her with a playful smile on his face.

"Not right now fox boy." Izeta said and smiled at Kurama and got up and walked into Kurama's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Don't even think about coming in here." Izeta said when she knew Kurama was walking toward the door about to open it.

Kurama just looked at the door and smiled she knew him better than he knew himself. 

*****

Meanwhile over at Hiei and Kiza's they were in another argument. 

"Stop staring at me damnit!" Kiza yelled at Hiei.

Hiei just blinked a few times at how loud she could get when she was mad it was loud enough to wake the dead. "I wasn't staring at you!" Hiei yelled back.

"Then what were you doing huh shorty?" Kiza asked and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Hiei waiting for an answer.

"Uh?" Was all Hiei could say because he was looking at her the whole time. "Don't call me shorty!" Hiei yelled at Kiza trying to change the subject.

"Why not shorty?" Kiza asked Hiei and gave him a cute little playful smirk.

"Feh!" Was all Hiei said and turned and walked out of the room. 'I don't see how I could love someone who is so much like me.' Hiei thought to himself and then smiled. That was why he loved her she was so much like him.

"Hiei!" Kiza yelled from the kitchen.

"What do you want now!" Hiei yelled back at her trying to sound angry.

"Would you just come in here!" Kiza yelled back to answer his question.

"Feh!" Was all Hiei said and then started back for the kitchen. Hiei walked into the kitchen and then started to ask her what she wanted again but didn't get a chance to. Kiza had grabbed him and kissed him. Hiei just stood in shock for a minute but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Kiza pulled away much to Hiei's disappointment and smiled at him. "Thanks that's all I wanted." Kiza said and turned and walked away from a total confused Hiei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I thought it would be cute for Izeta and Kiza to have cute little nicknames for Kurama and Hiei. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	8. The Girl's Have A Surprise For Their Boy...

****

Friend or Foe 

Chapter Eight

The Girls Have A Surprise for Their Boys!

It was a warm morning and Izeta lay asleep in Kurama's bed. When she woke she looked around for him but he was no where to be found and then she heard something coming from the kitchen so she decided to get dressed and go see if it was Kurama or his mother. 

"Kurama is that you?" Izeta asked as she rounded the corner. 

"Yes it's me Izeta I see you finally woke up." Kurama said and smiled at her rubbing her eyes. 

"What! You would sleep a lot if you were me to I'm..." Izeta started to say but slapped her hand across her mouth before she finished her sentence.

"Your what?" Kurama asked confused.

"Uh oh nothing." Izeta said through her hand across her mouth. 

Kurama put down what he was doing and walked over to Izeta and looked into her eyes. "Izeta what is it you know you can tell me anything?" Kurama said and pulled her close and hugged her.

__

Well he does have the right to know. Izeta thought to herself as she hugged him back. "Kurama how do I tell you this?" Izeta asked herself. 

"Tell me what just tell me I promise I won't say anything until your done." Kurama said and smiled sweetly at her. 

"Ok here it goes. Remember when I told you I wanted a child?" Izeta asked and looked up at a now shocked Kurama. 

"Yes." Was all Kurama could get to come out of his mouth. 

"Well you're going to be a father." Izeta said and looked into his green eyes to see what his reaction to her words might be. "Kurama are you all right?" Izeta asked as she moved a little closer to him. 

"Oh yea I'm just a little surprised that's all." Kurama as he looked down at her. "Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Yes I'm sure I've known for sometime now I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." Izeta said and smiled at him sweetly. 

"Any one home!" A voice yelled from outside the door. 

Kurama smiled down at Izeta and then he walked over to the door and opened it to see Hiei and Kiza standing outside the door and Hiei with a look of total shock on his face. 

"Hello Kurama is Izeta here?" Kiza asked and Kurama nodded yes and moved aside so she could walk in. 

"Hiei are you all right?" Kurama asked Hiei as he turned to face him again. 

"I'm going to be a father." Hiei stuttered. 

"Well then that makes two of us Hiei." Kurama said and smiled when Hiei shot his attention to him. 

"What do you mean? Is Izeta pregnant also?" Hiei asked in a little bit of shock still but still happy for his friend. 

"Yes she is she just told me before you came." Kurama said with a smiled on his face at the thought of being a father. "Do you think your going to like being a father Hiei?" Kurama asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down while the girls were in the kitchen sitting at the table talking. 

"I really don't know." Hiei said as he kind of drifted of into thought.

"Hiei come here please!" Kiza yelled from in the kitchen and knocked Hiei out of his train of thought and he got up and walked over to the kitchen entrance and leaned on the door way. 

"Yes what do you want?" Hiei asked as he looked over at Izeta and then back to Kiza. 

"How about we all go for a walk in that beautiful park down the street?" Kiza asked and smiled sweetly at Hiei which made him say yes before he even knew what he said. 

"Thanks." Both girls said and left the guys standing dumbfounded.

"How do they do that?" Hiei asked.

"We'll I guess you'll do anything for the one's you love." Kurama said and smiled when Hiei blushed at the word love.

"What do you want a boy or a girl Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei trying to make a conversation while they followed the girls down the street. 

"I really haven't thought about it that much. I guess as long as Kiza is all right and so is it then I'll be fine with that." Hiei said.


	9. They're Here! Chapter 9

****

Friend or Foe

Chapter 9

They're Here!^_^

About nine months have passed since Izeta and Kiza told Kurama and Hiei that they were pregnant. Kurama and Izeta have moved back in with Hiei and Kiza because of Izeta being pregnant and demons might try to kill her again and Kurama wouldn't let anything like that happen to her but he knew with Hiei around if one did try to attack he could help out a lot.

Kiza and Izeta are sitting on the couch in the larger part of the building talking about what is about to happen.

"So what do you hope it is a boy or a girl?" Kiza asked Izeta and smiled when Izeta blushed a little at the little question she had just asked her.

"Well truly I really don't care as long as it's healthy." Izeta said and then turned her attention on Kiza. "What about you, what do you want?" Izeta asked and smirked when she knew she had embarrassed Kiza just as much as she was a minute ago.

"Well I would like a girl, but I would be happy with a boy, as long as it is healthy and happy." Kiza said and smiled at the thought of Hiei being a father.

"Do you think that Kurama and Hiei are going to make good fathers?" Izeta asked as she put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I think they both will make great fathers, Izeta." Kiza said and smiled at her friend sitting beside her; And then she jumped a little at a strict pain in her stomach. "Oh no!?" Kiza said and turned to look at a worried Izeta.

"Kiza are you all right?" Izeta asked and put her hand on her friend's shoulder tying to comfort her.

"Hiei!?" Kiza yelled and then about two seconds later Hiei slide around the corner followed by Kurama.

"What's wrong?!" Hiei asked with panic in his voice.

"She's having a baby you dolt!" Izeta yelled at Hiei at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?!" Hiei asked still confused from all the yelling and cussing he was hearing from the two girls in front of him. And then it dinged on him. "What she's having her baby!?" Hiei yelled and ran over to Kiza's side in a flash of an eye. "Kiza are you all right?" Hiei asked in a worried tone. 

"What do you think, I'm having a baby how do you think I feel!?" Kiza yelled at Hiei.

"Sorry I asked." Hiei said and smirked at Kiza when she gave him a death glare.

About that time the door opened and Botan, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara came in.

"I knew it was getting close to the time for them to have their babies." Botan said and smiled at the panic look on Hiei's face. "Don't worry Hiei she's going to be just fine." Botan said and walked over to Kiza's side and shoved Hiei out of the way a little so she could get right next to Kiza and talk to her easier. "Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara wait out side, Kurama take Izeta into that bedroom and Keiko you go with him and I'll stay here with her." Botan said and dabbed some sweat off of Kiza's forehead.

Kurama took Izeta into his old room in the building and laid he softly on the bed and then turned to look at Keiko. "I'll be out side with the others if you need me." Kurama said and started to walk off but was stopped when Izeta grabbed his hand in hers.

"No Kurama please don't leave me." Izeta begged as she looked at Kurama with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Kurama said and kneeled down next to Izeta's bedside with her hand in both of his. 

About two or three hours later the three outside heard a baby cry from inside the house and they all turned to look at the door waiting on Keiko or Botan to come out and tell them something.

Botan walked out with a small bundle in her arms and looked over at Hiei and smiled sweetly. "It's a boy..." Botan said and then she moved out of the doorway to show Kiza holding another baby, "...and a girl." Botan said and smiled cheerfully.

"Huh?! You mean their twins?" Hiei asked in total shock as he looked back from one baby to the other.

"Yep that's right you're the proud father of a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl." Botan said and smiled when she saw Kurama walking out of the room that Izeta was in with a bundle in each arm. 

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to Rose and Kuroma." Kurama said and moved the bundles to where you could see the baby's faces and the one name Rose had dark brown hair with dark red tints and golden eyes. The one name Kuroma had silver hair and golden eyes and FOX EARS!

"Kurama why does this one have little fox ears?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to the baby name Kuroma and poked at on of its little fox ears. 

"Because Kurama is a Kitsune and the child must have taken more after him then it's mother." Hiei explained.

"Hey Hiei what are your kids names?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the little girl who had raven black hair with tints of blue in it and her eyes were a dark sapphire color.

"I don't know did Kiza say what she wanted to name them?" Hiei asked and looked at Botan as he held the little boy who had dark blue hair and black bangs and his eyes were a crystal blue color.

"Oh let me think oh yea she said the girl could be named Kietia and the boy could be name Kajitoa." Botan said as she smiled at Hiei holding his newborn son, Kajitoa. 

"Those names sound fine to me." Hiei said and smiled down at his son and then turned his attention to Kurama. "Kurama keep your kids away from mine." Hiei said in a very fatherly way that made everyone start to laugh a little at his expression.

"I think you'll have a while to worry before they turn into teenagers Hiei so you don't have to worry about them liking each other for some years to come." Botan said and smiled at Hiei's expression.

"Well still I don't want his kids hanging around my kids." Hiei said as he walked inside of the building and sat down on the couch with Kiza and Kietia.

****

Five Years Have Passed

"Kietia where are you!" Kiza yelled as she walked through the house looking for her daughter who was now five years old.

"I'm out here mommy!" Kietia yelled back from out side and Kiza walked out side and couldn't help but crack up laughing at what her daughter had done to her mate Hiei.

Hiei was sitting in a tree with Kietia next to him putting flowers in his hair and smiling the whole time she did so. 

"Having fun Hiei?" Kiza asked through laughs.

"Don't say one word Kiza. She been hanging around with Kurama and his daughter to much she starting to love flowers just as much as they do." Hiei said in a loving yet angry tone as he sat in the tree with is arms crossed.

"Kietia we have to go and leave daddy alone right now.....but you can put flowers in his hair later ok." Kiza said and started to crack up laughing again.

"That's it." Hiei said and jumped down from his tree with Kietia in his arms and stood in front of his mate Kiza who was trying her best not to laugh at him because he still had two daisies in his hair.

"You forgot two." Kiza said and sniggered as she pointed at two flowers near his bangs.

"Kietia go find your brother and play with him I need to talk to your mother." Hiei said as he sat Kietia down with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no!?" Kiza said and turned to run but was stopped by Hiei in her face. They were nose to nose and then Hiei smiled and leaned in further and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"Oh I could get use to punishment like that." Kiza said with a small grin on her face.

****

Couple hours later at Kurama's

Kuroma and Rose were out playing in the park as Kurama and Izeta sat and watched them. They had to put a concealing spell on Kuroma when they went out in public because of his fox ears that he inherited from his father.

"Daddy brother is being mean to me!" Rose yelled and run over to Kurama and grabbed his leg and started to cry.

"Rose sweet heart what did he do to you?" Kurama asked as he picked the young girl up and sat her in his lap and smiled at her sweetly. 

"He killed it." Rose said and held a white rose up that had been total demolished.

Kurama just smiled and looked over at Izeta and then he took the white rose from Rose and handed her a bright red one in the place of it. 

"Here you go sweet heart." Kurama said and smiled when Rose took the red rose and hugged it close to her and smiled and then she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and ran back over to her brother Kuroma.

"I think she's a real daddy's girl don't you?" Izeta asked as she leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder.

"Well I don't know she sure loves her mother to." Kurama said and smiled at Izeta as she laughed a little at his comment.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kuroma and Rose yelled at the same time and Kurama and Izeta jumped up and ran in the direction of their children's voices.

"Rose, Kurama what's wrong where are you!" Izeta yelled as she ran beside of Kurama looking frantically for their kids.

"Over here mommy!" Izeta heard Kuroma yell and she ran over to a clearing in the park and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. 

"Suzaku?!" Izeta asked in total shock at the person standing in front of her.

"Hello my dear Izeta, how have you been?" Suzaku asked and smirked at Kurama who looked like he was ready to attack him at any moment.

"Suzaku what are you doing here I thought Koenma told you that you were confined to Makai after what you did?" Izeta asked and walked a step or two closer to Suzaku.

"Well I was confined but I heard that you had two new children and I wanted to see who the father was to these lovely children." Suzaku said and smirked at Kurama.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait for the update. But don't worry I'm not going to stop it anytime soon^_^ This story will probably go to at least 15 chapters if not more. Well please review my new chapter Thanks.


	10. Suzaku's Son Or Kurama's Son? Chapter 10

****

Friend or Foe

Chapter 10

Suzaku's Son or Kurama's Son?

Kuroma started to cry and Rose grabbed Suzaku's wrist and sunk her fangs deep into Suzaku's wrist and he let out a howl of pain as blood started to drip from his wrist. Kurama and Izeta just looked on in shook at what their daughter had just done.

"I think she takes more after me don't you Kurama?" Izeta asked and crossed her arms and smiled over at him.

"I hate to say it but I don't think so," Kurama said and looked at Izeta like she was crazy. "After all you were the one who always ran from trouble." Kurama said in a matter-of-fact type of way as he looked over at Izeta who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled as she ran over to Kurama when Suzaku dropped her and examined his wrist where she had sunk her fangs into him.

"Damn brat." Suzaku said as he growled at the marks on his wrist and then he looked over at Kuroma and smiled. "At least my son isn't like that." Suzaku said and looked back over at Izeta and smiled sweetly and noticed the look of shock on Kurama's face.

"Izeta what is he talking about?" Kurama asked and turned and looked over at Izeta who was starting to cry a little at what Suzaku had said. "Izeta," Kurama asked and then he backed up a few steps when Izeta started to glow a light pink and then the light was so bright that they had to turn their gazes away and when they turned back there was a beautiful young woman standing with huge angel wings and she had on a flimsy tank top and a loose long skirt with slits in each side of it. Her hair and eyes were a strange new color as well. 

"What the heck happened to mommy?" Rose asked as she stared at her mother who had transformed into a full fairy.

"She's a fairy." Kurama said with wide eyes and his mouth about to hit the ground in total and utter shock at his wife who had just turned into a full fairy right in front of his eyes.

"Mother what happened to you?" Kuroma asked as he was held by the back of his shirt by Suzaku.

"Let go of my son, NOW!" Izeta said and almost yelled the last word at the end and her wings flew open and a huge gust of wind almost knocked Kurama down along with Rose.

"Ah so your getting angry are you?" Suzaku asked as he still held Kuroma in his hand. 

" I said set my son down or I'll brake your damn hand off and take him myself." Izeta said through clenched teeth and her fists where balled up in frustration.

"Man I've never seen Izeta act like this even when she was half fairy and half kitsune." Kurama said thought out loud as he watched Izeta.

"If you want him then come and get our son." Suzaku said in a calm and cool tone as he smiled at Izeta calmly. 

"Fine if that's the way you want it and for once and all he's not your son he's Kurama's!" Izeta yelled at him her eyes turning red with anger.

"Ah you mean your telling me that you don't remember that night we had together before you were with Kurama?" Suzaku said in a mysterious tone as he looked from Izeta and Kuroma.

"He's not you son damn it he's Kurama's what part of that don't you understand!" Izeta yelled and then she held her hand out and a silver rose appeared in it and the she yelled "TRANSFORM!" And the rose transformed into a rose sword.

"What where did you get that...." Suzaku tried to say but before he could finish his sentence Izeta had sliced his arm and was holding Kuroma in her arms smirking at the now bleeding Suzaku standing shocked in front of her.

"How did you...when did you move?" Suzaku asked as he held his arm as blood dripped from between his fingers.

"I could have killed you but I spared your life just now so why don't you go back to Makai and stay there for the rest of your worthless life." Izeta said and smiled down at her son who was now in her arms smiling up at his mother.

"Mommy what happened to you? You have wings now." Kuroma said and reached back behind his mother and grabbed one of the feathers from her wing and pulled it up to where he could look at it. "You have feathers." Kuroma said a little confused at his mother having feathers now. 

Izeta smiled at him and then she hugs him tight to her. " I never told you that I was a fairy at one time now did I?" Izeta asked Kuroma as she smiled down at him lovingly.

"No, you didn't mother. And why does this mean man say that he's my daddy? I thought that's my daddy." Kuroma said and pointed over at Kurama and Rose who were standing back away from them still a little confused.

"Because he's a jerk and he's just a mean man my little Kuroma." Izeta said and smiled at him sweetly and then her attention flashed back to Suzaku who was holding his hand up the air getting ready for an attack.

"If I can't be with you and my son then I certainly won't let Kurama take my family away from me!" Suzaku yelled and then he shot a streak of lighting toward Izeta and Kuroma but it was interrupted by someone's wing. 

"What the..?" Izeta asked as she pulled her own wing back and looked to see who had protected her and her son and it was her older brother, Kojio. "Kojio what are you doing here?" Izeta asked still a little confused at her brother saving her and her son's life from the lighting bolt. Then she looked over next to Kurama and Rose and saw Kiza, Hiei, Kietia and Kajitoa standing next to them watching their friends ready to help at anytime.

****

Author's Note: Ok I know this isn't the greatest place to stop but my computer has been messing up on me lately and I have been having to write my chapters on my lab top and then download them onto a floppy and then put them on my computer and so on and so on. And man does it take a while. But I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer^_^ Thanks for reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter.


	11. Suzaku & Izeta: Fight to the Death! Chap...

****

Friend or Foe

Chapter 11

Suzaku & Izeta Fight to the Death!

"Kojio what are you doing here?" Izeta asked a little confused to see her older brother there in front of her ready to fight Suzaku to protect her and her son, Kuroma.

"Mother and father thought that you were in some kind of trouble and sent me out to find you and help you out. And if I might say so myself your pretty damn lucky they sent me when they did." Kojio said and clenched his teeth at the evil demon known as Suzaku standing in front of him looking at the new fighter in shock.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked getting a little annoyed with people interrupting his fight with Izeta.

"My name is Kojio, I am Izeta's older brother and I am a half fairy half kitsune. What about you why are you attacking my little sister?" Kojio asked in a calm yet scary voice as he glared daggers at Suzaku.

"My name is Suzaku, leader of the saint beasts and I just came for what is rightfully mine." Suzaku said and pointed at Kuroma. 

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Kojio asked not knowing what he meant by pointing at Kuroma.

"That child is my son and I have come to take him with me because I don't want him to be raised up by someone who isn't his real father and who is as weak and worthless as Kurama is. I offered Izeta the chance to come with me and become my mate but she refused and so she must die along with the rest of these worthless demons." Suzaku said and held his hand up in the air again and lighting blots started to flare up around him and then Kojio got sick of him and charged for Suzaku not knowing that was exactly what he wanted him to do. "STORM OF TORMENT!" Suzaku yelled and trapped Kojio in a cage of lighting and then Kojio fell to the floor unconscious because of all the pain he had went through by the lighting shocks.

"Kojio, no." Izeta almost whispered as she sniffed back a few tears that threatened to fall down her cheek as she looked at her brother's lifeless body lying on the ground in front of her.

"I'm really sorry that you wouldn't come with me Izeta. I really do care for you but I won't let Kurama have you along with my son." Suzaku said in a calm voice as he looked over at Izeta with a loving look in his eyes.

"Suzaku," Izeta started as she lowered her head so her bands were covering her eyes with a shadow. "Listen to me carefully, I am certain that Kuroma isn't your son because if you remember correctly we really didn't have sex that night because I refused because I loved Kurama. And since you have done what you just did to my older brother Kojio you will die!" Izeta yelled and pulled her sword up and sat Kuroma down before she charged for Suzaku with her full strength.

"Man she's really mad isn't she." Hiei said as he stood next to Kurama who was watching Izeta fight a little worried about her.

"Well do you really blame her, he just almost killed her brother and now he's saying that her only son is his but she knows for sure that it isn't." Kiza said and crossed her arms as she watched her best friend Izeta battle Suzaku with her Silver Rose Sword.

"Do you think mommy can win against him, daddy?" Rose asked as she put her arms around her father's neck and hugged him close as she watched her mother fight.

"Yea father do you think she can?" Kuroma asked once he was standing next to Kurama holding on to his pant leg while he watched his mother fight Suzaku.

"I sure hope so." Kurama said in almost a whisper as he watched Izeta fight her best against Suzaku.

"Her anger is rising." Hiei pointed out when he noticed that Izeta's eyes had turned to a blood shocking red as she swung her sword at Suzaku.

"What do you mean?" Kiza asked not knowing what he meant by her anger rising and then she noticed her friend's blood red eyes when she looked closer. 

"DIE SUZAKU! BLOOD SHATTERING RAZOR FEATHER ATTACK!" Izeta yelled and she spread her wings open and the feathers from her wings turned into sharp daggers and shot straight toward Suzaku and then all that was heard was the last pain chilling scream of Suzaku being cut into thousands of pieces.

Kurama and the others just stared in shock at what Izeta had just done to Suzaku with out even thinking about it and then when Suzaku had turned into dust and the wind blew him away Kurama sat Rose down next to her brother Kuroma and then he started toward Izeta with a worried look on his face.

"Izeta," Kurama asked as he walked up behind her and reached his hand and put it on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked as he walked in front of Izeta.

Izeta dropped her sword that she held in her right hand and threw her arms around Kurama's neck and started to cry on his shoulder. "How could I have killed someone?" Izeta asked as she sniffed back tears.

"Shh it's all right sweet heart." Kurama said as he held her tight to him and tried to calm her down the best he could.

"But I killed him and I've never really killed anyone before, how are Rose and Kuroma?" Izeta asked remembering that she had sat Kuroma down before she had attacked Suzaku.

"There both just fine now come on and lets go home." Kurama said as he put his arm around Izeta's shoulder and they walked home with Izeta leaning her head on Kurama's shoulder and Kiza and Hiei and the four children behind them.

****

Author's Note: Ok that's the end of this story but don't worry I'm putting up another story that will be the second part to this and Kajitoa, Kietia, Rose and Kuroma will be teenagers in it. Well thanks for reading this story and I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the new one I put up to continue it with. Thanks again^_^


End file.
